Linear light fixtures are typically formed from aligned housings which are fastened together with coupling interfaces between them. While satisfactory for their intended purposes, conventional light fixture coupling interfaces tend to lack a degree of flexibility demanded by customers in response to emerging trends in interior design.
It would thus be desirable to provide novel approaches for joint interfaces to provide greater flexibility in light fixture design, or at least to provide the public with one or more useful alternatives.